disney_descendantsfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Tiedosto:Descendants 2 'What's My Name?' Dance Tutorial 💜
Description Do you ❤ Disney Descendants? Your fave villains are back and even more rotten! Watch China Anne McClain (or as we like to call her Uma) in this dance tutorial and learn all the moves to 'What's my Name?'! Tell us your favourite Descendants 2 song in the comments below!!�� Watch Descendants 2 on Disney Channel UK! ��Check out the Disney Channel App for more awesome content!�� Android user? Click here to download ► http://bit.ly/Disney_ChannelApp iOS user? Click here to download ► http://bit.ly/DisneyChannel_App Subscribe for new DisneyChannelUK videos every day! ► https://www.youtube.com/DisneyChannelUK Follow @DisneyChannelUK on Instagram ► https://instagram.com/DisneyChannelUK Like Disney Channel UK on Facebook ► http://www.facebook.com/DisneyChannelUK Check out our website for more fun and games ► http://www.disney.co.uk/disney-channel Descendants 2 W.I.C.K.E.D news, the Villain Kids are BACK! As Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay try to settle into their new life in Auradon, some are finding it more difficult to fit in that others. The pressures of royalty have got to Mal so much that the only way she feels she can be happy is to ditch heart-throb BF Ben and go back to being rotten on the Isle of the Lost. However, things have changed A LOT on the Isle the worst being that her arch nemesis Uma (daughter of Ursula ��) has taken over her turf! Let’s just say Uma has not forgotten all the wicked things Mal did before she left for Auradon and with the help of the Harry (Captain Hook’s son ) and Gil (Gaston’s son) she is plotting payback! This action-packed tale is not without more brand-new songs from the VK’s like ‘Ways to be Wicked’, ‘What’s My Name’ and ‘Chillin’ like a Villian’. Not to mention their awesome covers of ‘Kiss the Girl’ and ‘Poor unfortunate Souls’ from Disney’s classic ‘The Little Mermaid’. Who’s who? Mal (Dove Cameron) is the daughter of Maleficent, but this villain kid has traded in her wicked ways on the Isle of the Lost to become King Ben’s GF and Auradon’s most popular ‘Lady of the Court’. However, Ben’s magic ban has made living in the kingdom hard and Mal can’t help but use her little book of spells for even the simplest of things. Evie (Sofia Carson) may be the daughter of the Evil Queen however, she is nothing like her. Her kind and smart nature, paired with a wicked fashion sense means she is not your typical villain kid. Evie has dreamed of living in Auradon her whole life, but the idea of doing it without her bestie, Mal is not an option and they sing it out in their awesome duet ‘Rather Be with You’. The pair are absolute #bestfriendgoals Carlos (Cameron Boyce) is the tech whiz-kid of the crew and his new life in Auradon has meant he is free of the grasps of his evil mother Cruella de Vil. Not only this, but thanks to King Ben he has outgrown his fear of dogs created by Cruella and now couldn’t live without his canine side-kick Dude! Jay (Booboo Stewart) is also back to join his VK pals! Jafar’s son has well and truly left his thieving ways back on the Isle and now saves his impressive skills for Auradon High’s sports teams only. Jay is actually so awesome that he was crowned captain of the Auradon Swords and Shields Team… haha, beat that Chad Charming! Uma (China Anne McClain) is the daughter of Ursula, new queen of the run-down town and not to mention Mal’s life-long archenemy! Uma certainly isn’t one to let things go, she is still bitter that she wasn’t chosen by King Ben to live in Auradon and is on a mission of revenge! She’s pretty fierce and you certainly won’t forget her name after the film is over. Whats my name? UMA! King Ben (Mitchell Hope) As Ben becomes the King of Auradon he tries to change the kingdom for the better. His first royal decree is to reverse his parents’ (Queen Belle and King Adam) law of keeping all children of the Isle on there, he believes they should get a chance of redemption. Much like his mother did with the Beast, Ben sees behind Mal’s rottenness and they fall in love *Aww* ❤. But will the ‘it’ couple of Auradon be able to fight their difference? Harry (Thomas Doherty form The Lodge) is Uma’s first mate in the pirate gang, pretty fitting seeing as he is Captain Hook’s son! Gil (Dylan Playfair) is another one of Uma’s crew and not the brightest bulb in the bunch but what more could you expect from Gaston’s son?